Soul Calibur
Soul Calibur is the ex-holy spirit sword created by the Elder Gods to combat Soul Edge and save their existence from Soul Edge wielders who planned to destroy them. Info When the sorcerer known as Kunpaet-Tutatutatu created the wicked Soul Edge to takeover the planet of Duro from Overlord Hecurzo, the Gods vowed to create a holy sword from the purified shards of the Forsaken Sanctuary that would oppose the evil sword and destroy it, being its equal in strength and opposite in intent. After the Gods used the last purified fragments of the rocks that came from the Sanctuary's river to forge a new spirit sword, they named it 'Soul Calibur', which was Gait's idea. The sword was given over to their angel Siegfried, a mortal who would use it to end Soul Edge and its wielders, securing the planet of Duro and the others as well. Whenever a warrior vowed to take the Soul Edge from its wielder known as Nightmare, Soul Calibur appeared to prevent the warrior from succeeding, fearing that fighting Nightmare for the Edge would only fill it's power as it lived off chaos. When wielded by Xianghua once Siegfried lost it, it was referred to as 'Soul Excalibur' until Siegfried took it back after he fought her. Soul Calibur today is actually one of the many collections of Nightmare after he finally took it from Siegfried and took over Duro from Hecurzo, as the Calibur lays on the table of the Ostreinsburg Castle's secret chamber, guarded by Nightmare's demonic ninjas. The other treasure there, Soul Edge is now finally linked to the once-holy sword. When Nightmare merges the two weapons together as Shao Kahn or Shinnok do planets, he turns into his ultimate, definitely invincible form: Night Terror. If it were ever to be taken from him, the Soul Calibur might get de-corrupted and have the power of purifying the corruption of Soul Edge or destroying it returned to it, but only time will or will not tell. However, even if it were taken from Mare and destroy the Edge, there is no doubt that Soul Calibur would become a manipulative weapon like Edge before it, having the sole purpose of bringing order to Duro and the galaxy in a ruthless way. Powers and abilities Much like Soul Edge, Soul Calibur boasts a grand amount of supernatural strength, more so than any other weapon in the game, perhaps maybe only Soul Edge itself. In contrast to Soul Edge's parasitic and demonic nature, Soul Calibur acts as a symbiotic, granting it's users near infinite vigour and virtue as the weapon can constantly regenerate health of her wielder as much as Soul Edge can drain it, so the weapons are indeed one great opposition of each other. Calibur might also spread around fascist or conservative values while Edge spreads some communism or socialism. Several characters in Soulcalibur II and III can utilise the Calibur as their ultimate weapon, namely those of good or pure good alignment, like Siegfried, Kitana and Xianghua. Now while the Calibur is merged together with the Edge however, it is unknown if it can ever regain it's holiness again and spread positive vibes around Duro. Trivia *The sword's nickname while it was used by Xianghua 'Soul Excalibur' was the ripoff of the name of the sword of King Arthur. *Oddly, Nightmare is able to equip a version of this sword in Soulcalibur II and wields it in the current game, despite the fact he is the embodiment and usual wielder of Soul Edge. This is based on the fact that Nightmare has corrupted Soul Calibur with his evil taint, twisted it's powers and smashed it's holy abilities! Soul Calibur is now under the possession of Nightmare. *Unlike with Soul Edge, it is unknown if Soul Calibur has a sentient spirit. It probably doesn't as it can't speak, doesn't even have an eye plus the Elder Gods never selected a gender for it and never mentioned anything about Calibur having any sentient abilities. *Kalim and Kilik have both longed to get a grip on the Soul Calibur, as did Kitana in order to destroy Shao Kahn and free Edenia. Did either of them succeed? No. Kalim, however, is currently on a mission to get the Soul Calibur from Nightmare and bring back some order, virtue and holiness to Duro. *Soul Calibur, like Soul Edge, can actually read its wielder's mind and soul, and adapts to the shape of the weapon of its current wielder's preference. Soul Calibur is mostly associated with Xianghua's single-handed Chinese sword and Siegfried's two-handed Hercules sword, however, since Siegfried was the first one to get it's weapons onto it, it is possible that his version is closer to Calibur's original form. When holding it for hours, it greatly increases his powers. *Soul Calibur's worth seems to be becoming more and more abstract as the series progress, being a well-designed enemy of Soul Edge in the beginning series to be nothing more than a McGuffin for Nightmare in the current series, unlike Soul Edge, who is still seen today to be the real deal. *Soul Calibur, Soul Edge, and Irkalla are one of the strongest weapons on Duro, while Edge and Calibur could as well be in the entire Multiverse Federation along with the likes of Shinnok's Amulet or Kamidogu. *Nightmare is the only one so far to have used Soul Calibur for evil purposes and was the architect of it's corruption. *In some games, despite the fact that Calibur is suppose to be the pure good weapon made by the Gods and Edge the pure evil one made by an evil sorcerer, characters of all alignments can use both swords and control them like nothing. However, this is non-canon. *Soul Calibur was originally suppose to be equipped with a shield for Siegfried but the Elder Gods were too lazy to create it so they just gave Siegfried the blade. *The foolish Overlord Hecurzo actually thought that this sword was made by the Gods for him and him alone so he could rule Duro for millions of years. A lot of this misconception can be attributed to his egoism. Gallery Soul_Caliburs.png|Many forms of Soul Calibur. Soul_Kalibur.jpg|The holy Soul Calibur in a laying potion. Soul_Calibur_und_Edd.jpg|Soul Edge compared to the Soul Calibur. Soul_Calibur_dregenć.jpg|A dragon-like creature wraps itself around the Soul Calibur. SC_stabs_SE.jpg|Soul Calibur stabbing Edge right in the eye! Category:Swords Category:Blades Category:Objects Category:Items Category:Gods' Creations Category:Dictator Category:! Category:Former Good Guys Category:Weapons Category:Unique Weaponry Category:Melee Weapon Category:Power Level over 9000!!!!